dedicationfandomcom-20200213-history
Colton Haynes
Colton Lee Haynes (born July 13, 1988) is an American actor and model. He began modelling for Abercrombie & Fitch at age 15 whilst he lived in New York. After moving to LA, he began acting. His most famous role is Lydia's boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore, in Teen Wolf. He was in the series for the first two seasons before leaving the show. Biography Colton Haynes was born on July 13, 1988 in Wichita, Kansas. He grew up on a farm in Andale, Kansas, but has also lived in Arkansas, New Mexico, Texas, and Florida. He is of Cherokee descent on his father's side, and of European descent on his mother's side. He attended Navarre High School (Florida), Andale High School (Kansas) and graduated from Samuel Clemens High School in Schertz, Texas. He has an older brother, Clinton Haynes, and two older sisters, including Ann Marie Simpson who currently lives in Memphis, Tennessee. Modelling Colton began his career as a model at age 15 in New York City, New York. He first began his success after appearing in a Bruce Weber photoshoot for Abercrombie & Fitch. He also appeared in a photo shoot for gay oriented magazine, XY Magazine in 2006. Afterwards, he began modelling in campaigns for Kira Plastinina, J.C. Penney, and Ralph Lauren. In 2008, he continued modelling in campaigns such as Verizon and also appeared in numerous magazine editorials such as Teen Vogue and Arena. Acting He made an uncredited appearance in the 2007 blockbuster Transformers. He also made a guest appearance on CSI: Miami where he portrayed Brandon Fox, a young man who fails to commit suicide after finding himself in debt. He made a cameo appearance as a model in two episodes of The Hills. In addition to guest roles, he also acted in My Chemical Romance's music video for their single I Don't Love You directed by Marc Webb. In the second half of 2007, he auditioned for the role of Edward Cullen in the film adaption of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight. Robert Pattinson earned the role instead. In 2008, he guest appeared as Alexander on Privileged, and as Ares Kostopolous on Pushing Daisies. He won the role of Scott Holland in the Hallmark Channel film, Always and Forever. Filming began in December 2008, and the film was released to television on October 24, 2009. He unsuccessfully auditioned for the role of Royce Du Lac in the Nickelodeon film, Spectacular! ''Simon Curtis was cast instead. It was announced in 2009 that Haynes had won the role of Shane in the Showtime series ''Look, based on the 2007 film of the same name. He described his character as "a seventeen-year-old asshole". Filming began in the summer of 2009 and the show premiered in 2010 but was cancelled after its first season. In March 2010, filming began for the ABC television series, The Gates, in which he portrays Brett Crezski, a jock who begins to turn into a werewolf. The series premiered on June 20, 2010. The show was short-lived and was cancelled after its first season. Afterwards he was cast in the role of Jackson Whittemore in the MTV series, Teen Wolf, based on the 1985 film of the same name, which is currently his best known acting role to date. He portrayed Lydia's boyfriend who was revealed to be the Kanima towards the end of season two. Although shown in flashbacks during season three, Colton did not return and was removed from the main cast. He then became a recurring character on the hit CW show Arrow playing Roy Harper, who was the Green Arrow's sidekick "Speedy" (Red Arrow/Arsenal) in the comics. He was upgraded to series regular status for season two. Other Colton appeared on the cover of Hero in its #6 issue for winter 2011/spring 2012. In September 2012, Colton was the lead in Leona Lewis's music video, Trouble, in which he played her boyfriend. In July 2013, he starred in Victoria Justice's music video, Gold. Trivia *Colton is 1.75 m (5'9") tall. *He is openly gay. Filmography Category:Cast Category:Season One Cast Category:Actors